fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Kogure
Akira Kogure is a renegade Stand user wielding the destructive pressure-controlling Drowning Pool. Personality Simply put, Akira is a freak. Sadistic and malicious, Akira enjoys using Drowning Pool to torture and sadistically kill opponents, allowing them to slowly drown or succumb to the pressure caused by being too close to her. She enjoys it so much that she often hyperventilates during it, causing her air supply to dwindle. Her sadism is so extreme that she's willing to continue using Drowning Pool for the sake of causing destruction even when she's out of air. Even if she's at risk of brain damage or drowning and dying, she won't stop if she can get a kill. Akira often buys fish from pet stores and then eats them, rather than buy ordinary food fish or go fishing herself. She particularly likes saltwater fish, violently insisting that the saltwater adds measures to the taste. Akira regularly eats Fugu and goes out of her way to find exotic and often illegal seafood. Powers and Statistics Tier: 10-B, Unknown with Drowning Pool Powers and Abilities: Drowning Pool has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Physics Manipulation (Drowning Pool alters physics in its vicinity, causing it to act as if it were underwater), Pressure Manipulation (Drowning Pool's effects greatly influence pressure, causing it to rapidly increase the closer one gets to it), Animal Manipulation (Drowning Pool's effects cause aquatic organisms to appear within its surroundings, swimming through the air, and they will protect it), Intangibility (Stands can phase through physical objects), Non-Corporeal (A Stand is the spiritual manifestation of its user's fighting spirit and can only be damaged by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Resistance to Pressure (Drowning Pool is unaffected by abyssal levels of pressure) Attack Potency: Human level, Unknown with Drowning Pool (While it is of average strength as a Stand, Drowning Pool's destructive abilities rely more on pressure than energy, and can thus ignore conventional durability to some extent). Speed: Normal Human, Unknown with Drowning Pool (A slow Stand, it can only react to the attacks of other Stands because they're slowed down by fluid resistance, forcing them down to around Drowning Pool's own level of speed). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, Unknown with Drowning Pool Durability: Human level, Building level+ with Drowning Pool (An exceptionally durable Stand, capable of taking hits from the strongest Stands around, though it isn't indestructible by any means). Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with Drowning Pool's ability (It affects everything within 30 meters, though to varying extents). Standard Equipment: Her Stand, Drowning Pool. Intelligence: While prone to impulsivity and excessive violence, Akira is an intelligent and experienced combatant, used to utilizing her Stand and its extremely destructive abilities against other Stand users. Weaknesses: Akira only has, at most, 30 minutes of oxygen while Drowning Pool is active, which can be diminished faster by hyperventilating or damage to Drowning Pool. Drowning Pool is also too bulky and heavy for swimming. The sheer pressure Drowning Pool is subject to can worsen any injuries it does take, potentially killing Akira if the damage is severe enough. Drowning Pool * Destructive Power: B * Speed: D * Range: C * Durability: A * Precision: E * Development Potential: C Akira's Stand is Drowning Pool, a Close-Range Power Type Stand that takes the form of old-timey heavy diving gear once manifested, worn by its wielder, similarly to the Ice Armor of Ghiaccio's White Album. Upon its activation, it subjects everything within 30 meters of it to underwater physics, with the effect strengthening the closer one is to Akira and over the duration of its activity. It reaches its peak strength after about 3 minutes. No actual water is summoned; rather than affect or control water, Drowning Pool affects physics as water does. Drowning Pool itself is of average physical strength, poor speed, and exceptional durability. While it is not indestructible, it can take punches from the strongest of Stands without buckling, though a sustained assault can chip away at its armor, bit by bit. Damage taken by the Stand is not reflected onto Akira - that would make it pretty awful armor, after all. Because of its weight, it is always weighed down to the bottom of the areas affected by its ability, and it is too bulky and heavy to be useful for actual swimming. * Deep Sea Diver: Drowning Pool has a limited supply of air, around 30 minutes, which limits its usage, as Akira is not immune to any of its effects, merely protected from them by Drowning Pool. If Akira is particularly excited or stressed, and thus hyperventilating, its air supply will only dwindle faster, and damage to the Stand can also cause air to escape. The more pressing issue in such a scenario, however, would be the effects of pressure, which could quickly worsen the damage to Drowning Pool and potentially crush Akira inside her armor. * Deep Sea Life: Within the range of Drowning Pool's effects, aquatic organisms will begin to appear after some time, necessitating the ability to be active long enough to do so. Organisms will appear at the appropriate range and act as they normally would despite the lack of water, and will appear starting with small organisms like plankton and crustaceans, before working up to larger and larger fish, such as potentially even a great white shark. These animals will, for some reason, protect Akira from assailants, but will otherwise act naturally. * Deep Sea Physics: Twenty to thirty meters away from Akira and Drowning Pool, an enemy will feel as if they are waist to shoulder-deep in water, and their motions will be slowed down to reflect this. Within ten to twenty meters, all objects and beings are completely submerged and though there is no water, humans can swim and potentially drown. At five to ten meters, the pressure of the deep sea is in full force, the equivalent of being around 700 meters underwater, and it can cause serious barotrauma, rupturing tissues and crushing internal organs. Within 5 meters is Drowning Pool's "kill range", where the extreme pressure of 1,000 meters underwater can quickly debilitate opponents, while the sheer fluid resistance makes movement incredibly difficult. ** Depressurization: Drowning Pool's effects greatly offset its slow speed, as it forces its opponents to move similarly sluggishly, most importantly through its effects on pressure. Moving away from Akira too quickly can cause decompression sickness, or even lethal barotrauma if someone moved too far too fast, making escape a difficult prospect for anyone caught within twenty meters. This can also be used to circumvent its limited range through projectiles, as Akira can cause explosive decompression in containers, sending their fragments flying, backed up by waves of pressure. ** Fluid Resistance: Though Drowning Pool does not create any actual water, all objects in its vicinity are affected by fluid resistance as if they were in water. This greatly slows down most humans, who would have to rely on swimming to properly move around at close ranges, as well as Stands, allowing Akira to more easily fight against much faster Stands. It also decreases the effectiveness of projectiles, as the fluid resistance both slows them down, making it easier for Akira to react, and kills their momentum, making it so that they don't hit as hard. ** Pressurizing Touch: Drowning Pool's effects are most powerful on the Stand itself, and contact with the Stand will, for an instant, expose any subject to the pressure of thousands of meters underwater. While Drowning Pool is not a particularly strong Stand physically speaking, the sheer power of this touch makes this irrelevant, as a single punch can be instantly lethal. Even if an opponent does survive, the drop in pressure caused by Akira pulling her fist back can cause even worse damage. Drowning Pool is too slow and clumsy to deliver a proper barrage of punches - but all it really needs is one. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Animal Users Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Physics Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Sadists Category:Soldiers Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier